Harry Potter & Where Life Takes Him After Hogwarts
by Twigs
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends have just finished their 7th year at Hogwarts and are ready to look in the face what life has in store for them. Marriage? Children? H/HR and R/L!!! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVED!!!
1. The Train Ride Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or it's surrounding properties, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Any unfamiliar names you see though, chances are I invented that character.  
  
Although I've been writing harry potter fanfics and submitting them on harrypotter.com for what seems like forever this is my first try with fanfiction.net. I hope that all of you enjoy the story and find it in your heart to review. Flames and all constructive criticism is welcome. I'll update soon with reviews. Thanks!  
  
~Twigs~  
  
Chapter 1: The Train Ride home  
  
Harry Potter had just defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, at the end of his 7th year, it had been hard, to put it lightly. He was just glad that Ron and Hermione had helped him through it all, both physically and emotionally. Harry and Hermione had been dating, since there 6th year, and were a very happy couple. Ron was currently dating none other than Lavendar Brown, whom after Voldemort had killed her best friend Parvati, in there 6th year, had turned to Ron for love and support. Ron had felt a little awkward at first, but had finally gotten to know the 'real' Lavender, and was very happy with what he had 'discovered'. They were also a very happy couple. The sat in one compartment next to each other, graduation had been hard, for they all knew that they would miss Hogwarts and none of them really knew where life was gonna take them. Just then Harry stood up, and asked if he could see Ron for a moment, alone.  
  
"What's up mate?" Ron asked, once they were out of earshot of the girls. He found it really odd, that he had pulled him aside, for there was usually practically nothing that Harry wouldn't say in front of the girls, they had all become the best of friends (or lovers) in the last few years.  
  
"Well, as you know, I've been dating Hermione for some time, now and I wanted to ask her if she'd marry me, I thought it would be sweet, if as she stepped off of the train, I asked her" Harry said. Ron just stared at him obviously shock strucken.  
  
"Wow, Harry, nice going, I think you should definetly do that, it's a GREAT idea! I'm so happy for you, do u have the ring?" Ron inquired. "Yeah, I ordered it out of this magazine, your sister lent me" Harry said. After Ginny started dating Collin, things between her and Harry had relaxed, quite a bit and they had become fairly good friends.  
  
"Well, let's see it" Ron said. Harry pulled out a little black box, and opened it, revealing a nice silver band, with a heart shaped diamond on it. Ron looked at it, his mouth open in awe. He quickly closed it though, because he noticed Harry staring at him.  
  
"Gosh, mate, how much did that cost you?" Ron asked. Harry blushed a little, even though Ron was his best friend and would always be more like a brother to him, he knew Ron was a little self-concious about the fact that Harry had always had a little more money. "Actually, not that much, I got it at a discount jewelry store, I figured I'd rather get her a nice wedding ring, than a REALLY nice engagement ring" Harry said, not really comfortable with telling Ron how much the ring had actually cost him. Ron sensed this and decided, that he shouldn't ask anymore on the matter. With that Ron gave Harry his last token of luck and they went back to join the girls.  
  
Hit the button at the bottom of the page guys!!! 


	2. Popping the Question

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or it's surrounding properties, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Any unfamiliar names you see though, chances are I invented that character.  
  
Realizing how small the first chapter was, I decided to give you a second one up front. ~Twigs~  
  
Chapter 2 Popping the Question  
  
Harry was very nervous as the train came to a hault, he didn't know what Hermiones response was going to be and he was very nervous. He walked out of the compartment, and saw Ron mouth 'good luck' to him. Harry mouthed 'thank-you' back to his best friend. He approached the door of the train exit, and as Hermione was walking down the steps in front of him, he stopped her, and said:  
  
"Hermione, will you marry me?" Harry asked.  
  
He looked into her eyes, and saw this whole new light into what seemed to be Hermione's heart. She just looked at him with this certain gleam in her eyes and said, with all due sincerety.  
  
"Harry James Potter, I would love to marry you", the tears of joy, crysteled in her eyes, as she looked into his. Harry slipped the engagement ring on her hand. Than they shared this huge, massive, love filled kiss. In fact, they only let go, when Ron cleared his throat behind them, where he and Lavendar were standing.  
  
"So guys, I think I'm right in saying, that I think we have a wedding to plan" Ron said. Harry smiled and nodded his head. With that, they walked through the barrier, dividing Platform 9 ¾ from the rest of the world! The minute the Weasley family saw them, they enveloped Harry, Ron, Lavendar and Hermione in big, Mrs.Weasley hugs. The Weasleys had always been the family that Harry never had to him, and along with Sirius, were whom he wanted to hear the great news first (that is after Ron, but he already knew, as did Lavendar).  
  
"Well, how does it feel to be out of Hogwarts and on your own?" Mrs. Weasley asked the 4 'children' in front of her. They all replied that they would miss Hogwarts, but were looking forward to starting there jobs. Mr.Weasley was Minister of Magic, and Harry and Ron had already been promised job positions there. They had told Harry he could of gone into professional quidditch, but he had declined the offer, saying it would take too much traveling and he wouldn't get to see Hermione enough.  
  
"Well, we have some big news for you all" said Harry once they were all heading towards the car. He put his arm around Hermiones waste as everyone stared at him, apprehensively.  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say this, but Herms and I are getting married!" Harry said, the excitement clear in his voice. He was very exited about being married to the lady of his dreams. All of the Weasleys kind of stood there absorbing the material, than they all burst out into 'congratulations' and 'you two are meant to be's' for the newly engaged couple.  
  
"Oh, and there's the wedding, so much to plan, you don't mind if I help do you dears?" Ms.Weasley asked.  
  
"Of course not Mrs.Weasley, we're gonna need all the help we can get" Hermione replied, Harry shook his head in agreement to the statement his fiancée had made. With that, the whole bunch loaded into the car, with the excitement of a wedding, buzzing about the atmosphere. 


	3. The Planning of a Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or it's surrounding properties, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Any unfamiliar names you see though, chances are I invented that character.  
  
When I checked to see if I had any reviews this morning I was really sad. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!! Okay, now that that's been said I decided to put out the 3rd chapter anyways. If I get a review I'll put out the 4th chapter today (I already have the next couple of chapters written), and if I get closer to 5 reviews than I'll let out chapter 5 today too. Get it? So REVIEW!!! Luv, ~Twigs~  
  
Chapter 3 The Planning of a Wedding  
  
The day after they got home, Ron, proposed to Lavender, and so Mrs.Weasley thought it would be nice to have a double wedding, but neither couple liked this idea very much, so it was decided. Hermione and Harry would get married in late July, while Ron and Lavendar would wait until September, so Harry & Hermione would be back from there honeymoon and could attend the wedding. Also, so that they'd have time to plan there wedding after Harry and Hermiones was over. So, they set off planning, Harry and Hermiones wedding. Mrs. Weasley, said she had thought up of all the questions that would need to be answered in order to plan the wedding, so she sat the couple down one afternoon, to question them. It was agreed that the Weasleys would plan it, and the Grangers would pay for it, since as the custom goes, the brides family usually pays for it. Harry didn't really have any family, so the Weasleys were doing it on behalf of Harry's missing family.  
  
"Ok, now for the first question, Hermione, whom would you like to be your bridesmaids?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Well, I'd really like for Ginny to be my Made of Honor, than I think I'd like Lavendar, and my cousin Orianna to be my other bridesmaids" replied Hermione with a huge grin on her face. Mrs.Weasley, who seemed to be jotting all this stuff down, put down those 3 names, and put a star next to Ginny's name.  
  
"Now, Harry, who would you like to be your best man?" Mrs.Weasley asked.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Harry asked. "Ron, of course, I mean, he's like a brother to me, as well as my best friend, who else?" he continued. Mrs.Weasley smiled, and jotted that down as well. She went through other boring details, and some that greatly interested Harry and Hermione. Than the question came.  
  
"Whom would you like to invite?" Mrs.Weasley asked. Harry thought for a while and than said.  
  
"Well, I'd like to invite your whole family, whomevers in the wedding obviousley, Sirius, Remus, Seamous, Dean, Neville, Minerva, Albus, and Collin" Harry said. Hermione looked at him, and than asked.  
  
"Harry, are you sure you don't want to invite the Dursleys"? Harry looked at her with pure vinem in his eyes.  
  
"No, dear I don't" and with that he stormed off. Hermione dashed off after him, and Mrs.Weasley looked dumbfounded, as she watched Hermione chase Harry off into the backyard.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Oooooh- a bit of a cliffhanger. Why did the mention of the Dursleys upset Harry so much? Also, the next chapter is in Hermione's point of view, which is a little bit different than what we've had so far. Click the review button and I'll put out chapter 4 and maybe even chapter 5 later today. Main line: REVIEW!!! 


	4. The Love Team

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or it's surrounding properties, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Any unfamiliar names you see though, chances are I invented that character.  
  
I am so happy.I actually got some reviews!!! I love you guys!!! True to my word I'm putting up chapter four now and since I did get more than 5 reviews I'll post chapter 5 later on tonight after my guitar practice session. Before I give you chapter four however I'd like to thank my reviewers for being so wonderful, I love you guys!!!  
  
Miss-Shirley Blythe (by the way does your name have any kind of connection with Gilbert Blythe from Anne of Green Gables?)  
  
Three Virgins- Thanks, I like Harry/Hermione and Ron/Lavendar quite a bit myself. I just hope you like their kids once you meet them in a couple of chapters.  
  
Lauren- Thanks! I'm very flattered. Keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
Rose Silverstein- I'm glad your enjoying it. Now you have a chapter 3 and 4 to read too. Enjoy and keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
Now with no further ado, I give you chapter 4!!! Luv, ~Twigs~  
  
Chapter 4 The Love Team  
  
*Hermione's point of view*  
  
I chased after Harry, I hadn't meant to say anything, that would hurt him. I had only meant to make sure, he hadn't forgotten, whom had raised him (however poorly) for 10 years. I saw him outside, kicking knomes around the garden. I walked up to him.  
  
"Harry, hun, I didn't mean to make you mad, I just wanted you to consider inviting them" Hermione said soothingly. Harry started to do something, that I had not seen him do for a LONG time, and that was cry. It wasn't sobbing, but more little sobs, and tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Harry, what's wrong?" I inquired. I hugged him, and allowed him to cry onto my shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Herms it's not you, it's just that the Dursleys are such a touchy subject" Harry said quietly.  
  
"Harry, I know the Dursleys were horrible to you, and worked you to no end, but why would that make them a touchy subject?" I asked. Harry shook his head sadly.  
  
"Look, Herms, if you want me to be completely honest with you, I will be, but you have to promise, not to repeat any of this stuff, because it's kind of embarassing" Harry said.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you can trust me with anything. I won't ever repeat it, you're my future husband, I love you" I said with sympathy visible in my eyes.  
  
"Well, Herms, although I've never told anyone this, the Dursleys were sometimes physically abusive. Than you suggest inviting them to my wedding, and I have to re-live part of that pain again" Harry said, sadly. I looked at him, and than hugged him, as he kept crying.  
  
"Oh, Harry, why didn't you tell me sooner? Or why didn't you tell Ron or Dumbledore? We all would have been welling to help you" I said in a very comforting voice.  
  
"Well, it's kind of embarassing" Harry admitted quietly. I shushed his crying and said 'it's all gonna be ok, shhh' over and over again.  
  
"Harry, look at me" I began "you never have to be embarassed to tell me anything ever again, I love you, and nothing you say could change that. So, if you ever have anything bugging you or on your mind, don't hesitate to tell me, for I'm here to listen. We're a team now Harry!" I said, the last bit triumphantly. A smile crept onto his face.  
  
"Yep, that we are Herms!" he exclaimed, and we went back to the house, to finish making those wedding plans.  
  
*Back to 3rd person point of view* 


	5. Preperations and The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or it's surrounding properties, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Any unfamiliar names you see though, chances are I invented that character.  
  
Now.since you've all been good I'll put up chapters 5 and 6 (just under one post since one reviewer complained about my short chapters). Than I'm going to retire for the night and go blow dry my hair. If there are enough reviews (there are 7 now, I'm hoping to see about 20, although I may post before that amount) than I will post chapter 7 tomorrow morning and if things go well (meaning you guys keep reviewing) chaps 8 and 9 could very well see the sun tomorrow too. I'd like to thank my two reviewers for chapter 3:  
  
Eric- Thanks for letting me know how much you liked it. This story is going to appear on his website when he opens it to the public.  
  
Silverheart121- You're such a sweety. Keep reading and reviewing friend!  
  
Here are chapters 6 and 7!  
  
~Twigs~  
  
Chapter 5 Preparations  
  
After we had gotten back inside the house, Mrs.Weasley had inquired what was wrong, after seeing Harry's tear stricken face.  
  
"Oh, nothing Mrs.Weasley, don't worry I'm all better now" Harry said. Mrs. Weasley decided to let it rest, because Harry did seem happy again, and she had a feeling, whatever it had been, Hermione knew and she had helped him. In a sense she felt unimportant or 'not needed', but that wore of quickly, when she started helping them finish there lists, for the wedding. They had decided that they didn't want a huge wedding, but only like 100 people, or less, and they wanted it outdoors, on a wedding lawn, not inside a church.  
  
They day came when they went to a 'wedding attire' store to get the brides, grooms, brides mades, flower girls, ring bears and best mans attire. They had decided to make Pecys little girl, Cassandra, the flower girl. Hermione had a cousin who had a boy that was about the right age to be a ring bear. Harry walked up behind Ginny, who was looking at the brides made dresses.  
  
"Hey Gin, where's Herm?" Harry asked his friend.  
  
"Oh, she's in there" she said pointing to a dressing room "with her mom, but your not aloud to go in there, wedding rule. The groom isn't supposed to see the bride, in her dress before the wedding", said Ginny materafactely. Harry just smiled. "Ok, fine, be that way" Harry said pretending to be hurt, but sucking at it. Ginny just laughed. Than there was a shout.  
  
"Hey Harry, can you help me with this?" screamed Ron from a nearby dressing room.  
  
"Duty callls" Harry said, as he walked off to help Ron with whatever it was he was shouting for.  
  
"Geez, what is it Ron?" Harry asked, as he opened the dressing room door. Ron was holding up to ties, up to his suit top.  
  
"Which of these do you like better?" Ron asked his best friend. Harry pointed to the dark purple one that had black stripes on it.  
  
"Ok, so did I, but it was a close call" said Ron. Harry than got around to something he had been meaning to ask Ron.  
  
"I'm really thrilled about marrying Hermione, but there's something kind of big, that we haven't discussed yet, I'm kind of worried" Harry said. Ron looked at him puzzled a little, and than spoke.  
  
"Do you mind me asking what this big thing is?" Ron asked. Harry responded. "Well..I want kids, but I'm not sure if Herms does" Harry said slowly, but sincerely. Ron walked up and put a hand on his best friends shoulder.  
  
"Look, I think that is something you should probably discuss, before you get married. I'm sure it won't be a problem though, Herms seems like the motherly type" Ron assured him. This put a little smile on Harry's face, and he decided he'd talk to Hermione about it later. They finished getting the attire, and left the store. It seemed like absolutely no time went by until the wedding came.  
  
Chapter 6 The Wedding  
  
The day of the wedding came at last. Harry was standing in front of a mirror, in his dressing room, with Ron, by his side. Ron was trying to steady his pre-marriage nerves.  
  
"It's okay, Herms a GREAT girl, you two will have a fairly tale marriage" Ron assured his near trembling best friend. Just than Sirius knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter Ron, I don't really want anybody else in here" said Harry, nervous about someone else seeing him like that.  
  
"It's me, Sirius, can I come in?" Sirius asked, as he opened the door. He saw a practicallly trembling Harry, who was enhaling and exhaling to Ron's count. Sirius gave a little chuckle as he saw the seen, but immediately stopped at the look Ron was giving him.  
  
"It's not funny Sirius, maybe you can calm him down" Ron said. Sirius walked over to his godson and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, you're gonna be fine. Your father was just the same as you, nervous as heck, but it'll all go away after the wedding, I promise" Sirius said. Sirius smiled at the memory of James and Lilys wedding. Ron was doing practically the same thing, to Harry, that he had done to James. Finally it was time for Harry and Ron to take there places. Sirius walked out and took his reserved seat, next to Remus, in the front Row, right next to all of the Weasleys, and Hermiones parents.  
  
"You'll be fine" Ron once against reassured his friend quietly, as they were walking up.  
  
"Ok, deep breaths" Harry reminded himself, as they walked up the isle and took their places. After a few minutes the wedding song started playing, it was the song 'adelvize' (sp?). The ring bear walked down, followed by the brides maides escorted by their escorts (I forgot what they call them) and lastly the flower girl. Than the music changed, it changed to a wedding march, and Hermione came out, on her Fathers arm. He could see Hermiones mum weeping. When Hermione and her Father had reached the end of the isle, the priest started swearing them in. BR After he was done saying the vows, Harry said:  
  
"I do", than the priest swore Hermione in. She too said:  
  
"I do"!  
  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"! The priest said enthusiastically. With that, they ran off and got in the car that would drive them to the reception. The reception was really nice, and Ron and Lavendar, sang the song 'When I'm 64' by the beetles. Other people sang, including Hermiones parents. At the end of this, they hopped into a limo to the airport titled 'just married'.. 


	6. Getting a Home, Special Delivery, Introd...

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or it's surrounding properties, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Any unfamiliar names you see though, chances are I invented that character.  
  
Okay, before you through tomatoes at me for not updating this morning, in all fairness I didn't get very many reviewers. I did however get some and to those wonderful people I am forever greateful. Thanx Guys~  
  
Miss Shirley-Blythe- I love Anne Of Green Gables too! I must admit that my best friend and I vowed in front of the screen playing the movie AnnOGG that if we ever met any guy half as great as Gilbert we'd marry him on the spot. We just think that he's all we've ever dreamed for in a guy. Cute, smart, affectionate, loyal, oh the list goes on so. Lol! (I might go check out some of those fanfics if I get the chance~ ()  
  
Silverheart121- Thanks for the help with the wedding terms! I always get everybody mixed up, and you seem to be a whiz. Much love for reviewing again.  
  
Rose Silverstein- *Twigs runs up to give her oodles of hugs and kisses*! You have been just a doll at reviewing regularly. And your not the only one, I'd whollop the Dursleys if given a chance as well.  
  
All reviewers: If any of you are fanfic writers for harry potter or other good books let me know and I'll check out your stories!!!  
  
I present to you chapters 7, 8, 9 & 10!!!  
  
Chapter 7 Getting a Home  
  
Harry and Hermione had a very good time on there honeymoon, and needless to say they did some new and exciting things, (I don't want to get into the details, but I think you all know). When they got home from there honeymoon they decided they needed to find a home to live in. Harry wanted to live in a wizarding neighborhood and Hermione didn't care, so they were off to try to find a suitable home for them and there hoped for family, to live in. They looked and looked and looked, before they finally came across a cute little cottage, with a white picced fence.  
  
Another advantage of this house, was the one next door was open, so they could suggest it for Ron and Lavendar. They decided to do this, and so they set off to ask there friends, if they were interested in the equally cute house next door. They were, and so the next week, they all moved into the houses that they had selected. It was a joyus time of there life, and they were just happy to be alive and in love. Ron and Lavender got married and moved in next door. Within 3 months, both ladys were pregnant.  
  
Chapter 8 Special Delivery  
  
It was a normal spring afternoon and the two couples were sitting comfortably in Harry and Hermiones living room. All of a sudden Hermione gasped, and Harry looked over to where Herms and Lavendar were sitting, talking. "We've got to get her to a hospital, her water just broke" exclaimed Lavendar. Harry went over and scooped up his pregnant (therefore not light) wife and threw some flow powder into the fireplace.  
  
"Wandas Wizarding Hospital" he shouted. After they arrived in the fireplace he walked up to the desk.  
  
"Excuse me sir, we need a doctor, her water just broke" Harry said, in all calmness he could. The guy just stood there, and said.  
  
"Oh my gosh, your Harry Potter! Oh, what am I thinking?" he said, than he dashed over to the phone and called a doctor over. The doctor arrived with a wheelchair. Harry helped Hermoine into the wheelchair. The doctor wheeled her off, to the infirmary. Just then Ron arrived, with Lavendar. Apparently Lavendar was going into to Labor too. The head guy called another guy with a wheel chair over. The two ladys where placed in the same room. Harry and Ron were sitting by there wifes beds, while the doctors were setting the room up for two births. Not only two regular births, but one of them was Harry Potters kid! The doctor asked Harry.  
  
"Are you expecting anyone?".  
  
"Oh, just let anyone with red hair in, also her parents" he pointed to Herms "and a big black dog" Harry said. The doctor looked at him weirdly when he said big black dog, but he listened to Harry. Hermiones labor was short, and within an hour, Harry was the father to a beautiful baby girl, the named her Kaitlyn (A/N, later in the story, if you hear the name Caty Cat, that's her, she'll also be called Katie). Lavendars labor was longer, but still only like 4 hours, and at the end of it, she too had a beautiful baby girl, they named her Jennifer (nicknamed Jenny). Within minutes after the first birth, the hospital was swarmed with people, Harry only let a few of them in though. When they took there babies home that day, they knew that nothing would ever happen, that would change there realationship.  
  
10 years later.....  
  
Chapter 9 Introducing..(drum role please  
  
A lot had changed in the Potter family since Katie had been born, in addition to her, they gave birth to a kid every year, in this order.. James, Lily, Caroline, Mary, Michael, Erin, Leann, Matthew and Jessica! Ron and Lavendar had kids the same years Harry and Hermione did, so besides Jennifer they had, in this order... Lucy, Kevin, Dana, Emily, Daniel, Sara, Isabel, Brian and Melody. Both couples liked what had come out of there love for each other, but had decided that 10 kids was enough. All the kids were inseperable with there pair (kid there same age) and called each other cousins! They had lived next door there whole life and did many things as a family, with the other family.  
  
Chapter 10 Pure Bliss  
  
*Hermiones Point of View*  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning, in April. Harry and I had never forced the kids to go to school, neither had Ron and Lavendar. Though, we did force them to go to the first 3 grades of school, so they could learn all the basics. Most kids choose not to do anymore than that. Although my 9 year old niece Lucy was quite the bookworm and was currently in 4th grade, she had choosen to continue, until she went to Hogwarts. Just than she saw her eldest daughter Katie skipping down the stairs.  
  
"Every morning I wake up, before I put on my make up, I say a little prayer for you.." She sang. I looked up into her beautiful green eyes, and smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning Katy Cat" I said, still smiling. She smiled back.  
  
"Morning Mum" she replied. Than she grabbed an orange of the fruit basket.  
  
"Mom, can I go see if Jenny is up, I have a strange urge to take jog around the neighborhood?" Katie asked me. I thought for a second, took another sip of my coffee and than replied.  
  
"Sure, but it's 9:00 so do be quiet about it, if I hear you woke up that whole household we'll have to deal with a very sleepy Uncle Ron" I said, she giggled at this, as did I.  
  
"We wouldn't want that" she said, before she grabbed another orange and went off next door to go wake up her best friend/cousin. I sighed, those two were literally in-separable. Although many of our kids were, it was actually sweet. Although, it could get annoying. It was nice to know, that they had best friends for life, in there siblings and cousins. Hermione than decided she should probably start making breakfast, for the heards of children would be down shortly. I couldn't have been more right. At about 10 am, James, Lily, Carry, Mary, Mikey, Lucey and Erin came running down the stairs. James was helping Leann and Matt down the stairs. Lily had Jessica in her arms.  
  
"Lily, do be careful with your sister" I said, fearful of how capable my 8 year old daughter was at carrying my 1 year old and youngest daughter.  
  
"Don't worry mum, I am" she replied. With that, the kids took a seat, just as there father was walking down the stairs.  
  
"Good Morning family" he said, looking at all who were seated. "Where's Katie?" he asked, after noticing his eldest daughter missing.  
  
"She left on a jog with Jenny about an hour ago" I replied, after my husband kissed me good morning. Leann walked right up to her father.  
  
"Daddy, why don't I get a good morning kiss?" she asked, her deep brown puppy dog eyes looking up at her father.  
  
"You do" he replied, and picked her up and placed a nice kiss right on her forehead. She giggled. My husband gave me a look, that said 'she is so cute, our family is pure bliss'. That's what our family was.pure bliss.  
  
Satisfied? I'm almost positive that's the largest amount of story so far that I've given you at one time. Good luck trying to keep all of the kids strait! I had to make myself a chart just so I wouldn't lose track of the characters and their personalities (you'll see more of that later). The next three chapters include 1 very sweet note, a crazy cool double birthday party and a trip down memory lane (which is soooo cute if you apply it to your life). So, review and I may find time to post it early tomorrow, no reviews and I might wait until Wednesday to post anything. Basic line, REVIEW.  
  
~Twigs~  
  
P.S. By the way I know I haven't said this since the first chapter but flames and constructive criticism are accepted. Tata!!! 


	7. chapters 11 thru 16!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or it's surrounding properties, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Any unfamiliar names you see though, chances are I invented that character.  
  
Okay guys, I bring to you the long awaited installment. You won't be getting another one for a while because I'm vacationing for a week. (. Sry folks. Anyways, I really hope that you enjoy this installment and that there will be tons of reviews waiting for me when I return. Now, to thank my reviewer(notice it's not plural: tear, tear)-  
  
Hawkeye10- Thanx for the spelling correction! Don't worry about the kids you'll get them strait soon. I wanted Harry and the gang to have large, loving families.  
  
~Twigs~  
  
Chapter 11 Preperations and Letters  
  
*Back to third person point of view*  
  
Hermione awoke on the morning of May 12 to start preparing for a double birthday party. For on that day both her daughter Katie and her niece Jenny were turning 11. Just than her 8 year old daughter Lily came bouncing down the stairs with a big smile on her face. She also had a huge gift in her hands. Hermione smiled at her daughter, as her daughters light brown locks bounced up and down on her shoulders. She walked up and enveloped her mom in a huge hug. Hermione hugged her daughter back. Lily had always been her most affectionate child, and she, as a mother, didn't mind this at all, Lily was this way to everybody. She was going to be one of those teenage girls that hugged everyone in sight, Hermione predicted.  
  
"Do you wanna help mommy set up decorations?" Hermione asked her daughter, smiling. Lily nodded her head, with a huge smile on her face. Hermione let out a little laugh.  
  
"You're so cute Lily" she said, before getting back to work, now with Lily helping her. Meanwhile.Katie woke up and was bending down next to her bed. She was trying to be very quiet as not to wake up Carry and Mary. She reached under her bed and pulled her cousin Jennys birthday gift out from under the bed. It was a book. It wasn't just any book though, for neither her or Jenny were much of a bookworm. It was a book, where written inside were the happiest and best moments that the two girls had shared. She knew Jenny would just love it, and she had spent a year preparing it. Also inclosed was a card, it read:  
  
Dearest Jenny,  
  
Happy Birthday!!! Can you believe that in September we'll be starting Hogwarts? I can't, it seems like just yesterday, we were playing with Barbie Dolls together. Normally, I would be kind of afraid, but I know with you by my side, I won't be alone, thank god. I think we'll both make it into Gryffindor, but if we don't, than I hope we're at least put together. I can't imagine my childhood without you in it. You're my shoulder to cry on and my partner to laugh with. You're my best friend, as well as my cousin. You mean more to me, than I could EVER tell you. I wish you the best now and always. Also, take comfort in knowing that I'll remember what's happened and journey with you into the future. Love Always,  
  
Katy Cat  
  
There were tears brimming in Katies eyes when she finished reading it. She taped the card on the gift. Than she walked downstairs to see what was happening..  
  
Chapter 12 Birthday Bash  
  
Katie walked downstairs and got met by a huge 'happy birthday' from her whole family. She ran up and hugged Jenny tight. Jenny whispered in her ear 'happy birthday', I whispered back 'happy birthday, I love you'. Jenny giggled and we broke apart.  
  
"Smile" Hermione said. Jenny through her arm around Katie, Katie did the same and they smiled. Hermione than ran off into the background mysteriously. When we got through with all the hugging and kissing, it was time for the breakfast cake. It was lemon cake and it was VERY delicious. They just took a bite of the goey cake and all there troubles seemed to go away. Than it was time for gifts. Jenny got to open one first, since she was born second! Reverse psychology.  
  
"I want to open yours first Katie" Jenny said.  
  
"Here, but don't read the card aloud" Katie replied, handing her her gift. As Jenny read the card, than saw the gift and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, that's so sweet" Jenny said, as she gave her cousin a BIG hug and a kiss. Katie smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"It's all true" Katie said. Jenny started sobbing out of joy. Harry looked at his daughter and niece with pure love, and took a picture of their hug, with tears flowing down Jennys cheek, it was a great affect. Katie now got to open Jennys. She read the card, it was sooooooo sweet. It more or less said that Katie was more of a sister, than a cousin or a best friend. Katie smiled and opened the gift. It was a book titled 'Everything that changes, in your body and in your heart: a book on adolescence'. Katie blushed but than hugged Jenny, and said 'thank-you'. Jenny whispered in her ear:  
  
"We'll both be using that one". Katie smiled, she knew she wouldn't be alone in anything, it brought a HUGE smile to her face. She hid the book behind her mother, who got the sign and carried it off. The rest of the gifts weren't of really any signifigent value, until the got to their parents gift to both of them. It was a photo album titled 'Twin Cousins'. That described them perfectly. The picture on the cover was so cute. They were 5, Katie had just started reading, and so she was reading Jenny a Dr.Seuss book. Lavendar had taken the picture and it was adorable. They sat down to look at the other pictures..  
  
Chapter 13 A Trip Down Memory Lane  
  
They sat down and looked at the pictures in the photo album. At the beginning of each age, there was a picture titled 'highlight picture'. It was what there parents and siblings had voted as there 'best' picture. The 'highlight photo' for when they're first year was one of them in the sink being bathed. Hermione and Lavendar were holding them up while Harry was helping, Ron had taken the picture. It was adorable. The one for age 2 was just as cute. They were lying in a bed, with Hermione and she was reading them a story. Hermione had her arm around Jenny and Katie was waving at the camera, while her mum was trying to hold her down. It was impossible, the second a camera came, Katie posed, or when she was younger sometimes she acted silly.  
  
The next picture of when we were 3 was a very cute picture of the two girls, Katie was very upset about something (you could see tears on her cheeks) and Jenny had an arm around her and was whispering something in her ear. Katie smiled at this picture, Jenny had always been her shoulder to cry on, ever since they were little . For when they were 4, there was a picture of them fingerpainting. It was around Thanks-giving and they were making Turkeys, the traditional little kid way where your palm was the body and fingers where the feathers. The picture of when they were five, was them on there first day of Kindergarden. They had little lunch pails in there hands and Katie was looking very happy and anxious, pulling on a terrified looking Jennys hand.  
  
The pic of when they were 6 was one with the two girls, they were sitting on a swing, and both had popsicles in there hands. For 7, the girls were learning how to ride rollerblades, and were quite giggly about the whole situation. Jenny kept falling down, while Katie got it quicker. In the picture Katie was picking Jenny up from the sidewalk. When they were 8 the picture was of them baking chocolate chip cookies with Lavendar. Ron had taken the picture. The 9 year old picture was of them swing dancing, while singing into there microphones. When they were 10, the picture was of them skiing on the Swiss Alps! They both remembered that trip! Talk about Fun! Than the last highlight picture was them just a moment ago, putting the peace signs up for the camera! They smiled at this. The last few months buzzed by and soon it was time to go to Diagon Alley.  
  
Chapter 14 The Trip to Diagon Alley/  
  
The whole family woke up early that morning. Although they families had told them already that Katie and Jenny would be the only ones going. Harry would be taking them. That morning there was A LOT of pleading and nagging, but the fact remained. Only Katie and Jenny would be going, along with Harry to Diagon Alley. Katie and Jenny were both very happy about the adventure and Harry was excited about taking them. They stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"Diagon Alley" they all screamed. Upon arriving in Diagon Alley, the girls took out there school lists. They went to get there required stuff first. Then Harry took the girls to the pet shop and told them that they could each get a pet. They both really wanted a cat and an owl. So they decided that Katie would get a cat and Jenny would get an owl, than they would share them with each other. They decided that first they would they would pick out Katies cat. They were leaning over a pin of cats, when another girl about there age, walked up to them. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Much of a contrast to Katies lucious dark brown, and Jennys auburn hair. She had red eyes and a tear stained face. She walked up to them,  
  
"Um.excuse me, my names Anna. I don't really know what I'm doing, I'm muggle born and well.I just got my letter, you two look like you know what you're doing, could you maybe..um..I don't know, help me?" she asked, looking embarassed and hopeful. Katie looked at Jenny and smiled.  
  
"Sure" Jenny replied. She put an arm around her, in a way to try to comfort her. She was still crying, harder than ever.  
  
"What's wrong?" Katie asked. She had always been pretty blunt about things. Jenny gave her 'a look' that said 'don't ask her that so directly when we barely know her'. Katie shrugged and looked back to her.  
  
"Oh..nothing" Anna said. She said it in a way that clearly said 'yes there is, but I don't know if I can trust you'.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, you can tell us" Jenny said, now fully curious.  
  
"Fine.but I don't want you going and telling people, what I say stays between us three" Anna said. Katie and Jenny nodded.  
  
"While.I'm not exactly a muggle. I am from magical decent. My parents died when I was 6 and after that, nobodies really cared for me. I've been staying at a magical orphanage, and I guess seeing you two made me kind of sad. For when I lost my parents, the same disaster killed my twin sister. I guess that you two reminded me of my twin and in connection with that, my parents. Nobody since then has really loved me. The lady at the orphanage is a cranky old witch who could care less if I woke up every morning. She works us dreadfully hard, and when we get sick, we have to take care of each other. The thing is, most people there, have been there so long, they've forgotten how to love and have compassion. Some have been there since birth, others as long as they can remember. The others where younger than me, so I had to take care of them, as appose to vise-versa" Anna explained. By the end of this, she was completely sobbing onto Jennys shoulder. Jenny patted her on the back, as did Katie. "I have an idea" Katie said, then she paused.  
  
"Well, tell us already." Jenny said. Anna looked up from Jennys shoulder.  
  
"Maybe Anna can spend the rest of the holidays with us, she said it herself, the lady wouldn't care, besides my Dad could call them, informing them" Katie said. Anna smiled at this prospect and then frowned a little, she mumbled something.  
  
"What did you say Anna?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Than, I'd have to tell your parents and families about.well, you know" Anna explained. Katie assured her that they all could be trusted. Then they told Anna they still had to pick there pets. They picked out a cute orange and white stripped kitten and a snowy owl. They called the cat 'orange sherbert', 'sherbert' for short. They named the snowy owl 'milky'. Than they went off to ask Harry about Anna..  
  
Chapter 15 Ask Harry/  
  
Katie walked up to her dad, sherbert in her arms and Dragging Anna along with the other one. Jenny followed carrying Milky in her cage!  
  
"Hey Katy Cat, Jenn.who's this new friend?" Harry asked them, with anticipation in his voice.  
  
"Oh, this is Anna" Jenny said. "Anna, this is Harry Potter, Katies dad and my uncle" Jenny continued.  
  
"Hello Mr.Potter, pleasure to meet you" Anna said, taking a small curtsey. Harry thought this gesture was a little peculiar but smiled none the less.  
  
"Pleasures mine Anna, really. So, where are your parents? I'd just love to meet them" Harry said brightly. Anna's face all of a sudden turned ash fallen, and Katie ran up and hugged her. A few tears rolled down her face. Harry looked at her, bewildered (I love that word.it's so.yeah). Katie feeling she owed her dad an explanation started.  
  
"Daddy, Anna doesn't have any parents, she lives in an orphanage" Katie said quietly. Harry looked at Anna with nothing but complete and utter affection. He walked over and took the crying girl from Jenny and hugged her.  
  
"Anna, can I tell him your story?" Anna looked up at this man and knew she had found family in him, she nodded. Katie explained Anna's story to her father, and by the end, everybody was a little tearful. Harrys embrace on Anna tightened.  
  
"Well, then, I see no logical explanation but to take her in, I'll call the orphanage when we get home and explain it to them" Harry explained. Anna smiled up to him.  
  
"Thank-you so much" was all Anna could say.  
  
"No problem, I had a horrible childhood too" Harry said. He put her arm around her, and led her away, his daughter and niece following. They went home to show the rest of the family Anna..  
  
Chapter 16 Getting to Know You  
  
Anna arrived at the door. Katie was right behind her, followed by Jenny and lastly Harry with all of the packages (besides the animals, which the girls held). Katie leaned over and rang the doorbell. Her mother answered the door.  
  
"Oh, kat darling, what's that you've got in your arm?" Hermione asked, than looking over at Anna "and who might you be?" she asked Anna. Katie leaned over and whispered 'that's my mum' in Annas ear. Anna smiled in thanx, since she really inicially had had NO clue what to call this lady.  
  
"Oh, hello, you must be Mrs.Potter, my names Anna" she said with more confidence than she felt. Hermione looked questionably at her daughter and niece. "Don't worry hun, I'll explain once we get inside" Harrys voice said from behind them. "Anna here, will be staying with us, tell they go to school, she's in the same year as the girls" Harry said, reffering to Katie and Jenny. Katie and Jenny decided that it would probably be best if Anna wasn't there when her father explained so Jenny spoke.  
  
"Anna, why don't I show you Katies room" Jenny said. With that, she took Annas hand and led her up the stairs. "Katie shares a room with her two little sisters Lily and Carry, though she'll probably prefer if you call her Carol, it makes her feel more grown-up" Jenny explained. "Lily's 8, and Carol is 7. Though both of them have birthdays in the next couple of weeks". It was late, so Jenny decided she'd go home, promising she'd be there in the morning. Anna looked out the window, to see Jenny walking out into the Potters backyard and hoping over a fence, that looked like it had purposely been built so low, that anything taller than a dog could hop over it.  
  
"The only reason that fence is even there, is because when we were really little my mom didn't want us walking into the next yard without permission. Now, we're older, and we know to ask permission, so they've never bothered updating it" Katie explained, seeing the bewildered look on Annas face. Anna smiled, when hearing Katies explanation. Katie could hear her parents and siblings talking downstairs, they must be expaining everything, thought Katie. Katie was happy about that, for she didn't think Anna needed to explain it again. Anna and Katie played cards for a while, at one point, they were greated by two very tired sisters, who immediately fell asleep upon entering the room. At 11, the two older girls finally decided to finally go to bed. Anna upon discovering, she didn't have pajamas or anything else, was a little embarassed, but Katie just explained she'd lend her a pair. The next week went by quickly, before she knew it, they were off to hogwarts..  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Much love and kisses,  
  
~Twigs~ 


	8. chaps 1720 are here!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or it's surrounding properties, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Any unfamiliar names you see though, chances are I invented that character.  
  
I'm back from vacation finally and am now able to be a reliable poster again. Thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers (who I'm not going to name, in an effort to get this up faster). The angst starts next chapter so please review for more! Love ya guys, you're all so wonderful!  
  
Luv, ~Twigs~  
  
P.S. To the person who commented about not posting chapters individually- it takes a lot longer that way, that's why I post in bulks. Thanks for understanding!  
  
P.P.S- To the flamer who said he/she wouldn't read my story because it was Ron/Luna.it's Ron/Lavender, not Ron/Luna. At least read a little of my story before flaming it. Oodles of thanks!  
  
Chapter 17 To Hogwarts We Go  
  
Anna, Katie and Jenny packed there trunks the morning of September 1st with a lot of excitement, as well as some heavy hearts. They were a mixture of exited, nervous and sad. Sad to be leaving there houses and family, exited about going to hogwarts, for the had heard a lot of great things about it. They were nervous for they did not know whether they would fit in, or what exactly would happen. Katie, being the most adventurous spoke first.  
  
"Oh, come on guys, it'll be great, don't feel so down hearted, it'll be great!" Katie said. Jenny smiled at her, for she knew that Katie was trying to convince herself just as much as the other two girls of this. Anna just groaned, and gave Katie a very fake thumbs up. 'Great' Anna mumbled as she walked out of the door. All three girls entered the car.  
  
"Oh, cheer up, Hogwarts is great, it really is" Harry said, since he was the one that was to drive them that morning. Katie gave her dad a very forced smile, where as Jenny just sighed, and Anna rolled her eyes. Anna was quite a bit of a little comic when you got to know her, but sometimes her comedy was taken as rude by others. When they got off at Kings Cross station..Harry helped the girls move there trunks out of the back of the car. He put them on carts, along with Milky (the owl) in her cage and Sherbert (the cat) was in Katies arms. Harry explained how they were to walk through platform 9 ¾. Then he pushed Katie and Jenny through first, with there stuff. Than he went through with Anna, and the rest of the luggage. When they got into the place, they heard a scream.  
  
"Harry, is that you?" screamed a Chinese looking girl from a distance away. Harry looked at her and asked.  
  
"Cho?"! The women nodded feverishly, Harry ran over and hugged her. Katie was now staring at her father. Katie looked at Jenny, who nodded, and they were off towards the now smiling 'couple'.  
  
"Hello, I'm Katie, his daughter, and this here is his niece Jennifer" Katie explained to 'Cho'.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Cho said shaking to the two girls hands. "I'm Cho, I went to school with your father" she explained. Katie let out a relief, they were only friends, thank god. Cho smiled at the relief that took over the childs face. BR "Look, I gotta get these girls on the train, but we should get together for coffee sometime, I could bring Hermione and Ron, it'd be great" Harry said, waving goodbye to Cho. Cho waved goodbye smiling, then turned to what looked like an 15 year old boy and started talking to him in Chinese. Anna caught up with them, she had been talking to another girl, who was with her.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Mandy, she's in our year too, can she sit with us on the train?" she asked, pointing to the sandy haired girl next to her.  
  
"Of course, hi, I'm Jenny, this is my cousin Katie, we're friends of Annas" Jenny explained.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too" Mandy said. With that they boarded the Hogwarts Express..to Hogwarts we go!  
  
Chapter 18 Sorting Hat Sorts  
  
After getting to Hogwarts and riding on the boats with Hagrid the friendly giant, they stood in the great hall waiting to be sorted. Of course, none of them knew how they'd be sorted, for many of the rumors, were believed to be false, and most parents told there kids to wait, when being asked. Just then Professor Neville Longbottom walked out with a hat and a stool. The first years looked baffled. Then the hat spook. (if the songs pathetic, I appologize, didn't want to spend too much time on it)  
  
I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat  
  
And I know very well  
  
Just where each one of you belongs  
  
And I know how to tell  
  
Just look inside each of your heads  
  
And I will know well  
  
What house of you should go  
  
And that is just swell  
  
You may belong in Gryfinndor  
  
Where they are very brave  
  
Or Hufflepuff  
  
Where they are just and loyal  
  
Or maybe in old Ravenclaw  
  
Where all the great minds dwell  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
  
Where cunning people will live.  
  
So put me on don't be afraid  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
Then Longbottom started calling names..  
  
Anderson, Julie  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
Beck, Steven  
  
SLYTHERIN  
  
On and on the names just rolled..  
  
Nathenson, Mandy  
  
RAVENCLAW  
  
Kiehm, Anna  
  
SYTHERIN  
  
Finally...  
  
Potter, Kaitlyn...  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
Pewter, Sandy  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
At last..  
  
Weasley, Jennifer  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
Chapter 19 Friends, Mornings and Schedules  
  
When the feast was over prefects let them to there dormitories. Jennifer and Katie, found themselves sharing a room, with 3 other girls. The first one had long blonde hair that was plated in a nice brade, that fell past her shoulders, chestnut brown eyes and was about 5 feet tall. She walked over to Katie, shook her hand and said. "Hello, my name is Heidi Weschester" Heidi said. She looked nice and her voice was kind. Than the second girl stepped forward. She had blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair, that lay gently on her shoulders.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sandy Pewter" Sandy said. They then looked at the third foreign girl. She had raven black hair, and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Hello, I'm Julie Anderson" Julie said. After Katie and Jenny had introduced themselves, they decided to go to bed for it was late, and they had classes the next morning. When morning came, Jenny was the first to wake up. She decided to get the shower, before anyone else woke up. But she was too late, Sandy was already rising, so Jenny just grabbed some clothes.  
  
"Morning Jenny, trying to get the shower before the rush?" Sandy asked knowingllly.  
  
"Exactly" Jenny said, before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Sandy smiled as she got out of bed. She walked over to the mirror, in the corner of the room, and started brushing out her hair. Just then, she heard a yawn, in back of her, and saw Julie pulling back her curtains.  
  
"Morning Sandy" Julie said sleeply as she stepped out of bed.  
  
"Morning Julie, Jenny beat you in there" she said as Julie attempted to open the bathroom absentmindedly. Julie just rolled her eyes and muttered something about hot water hoggers. After Jenny got out, Sandy and Julie were in. Sandy went first, but Julie insisted on securing her place after Sandy by waiting in the bathroom. Especially after Jenny so kindly shared how long of showers Katie was known to take. Jenny combed out her hair, and decided to go wake up her cousin. "Katie, Katy Cat, wake up" Jenny said gently as she shook her cousin. Katie opened her eyes, and smiled at Jenny. Then she pulled herself into a sitting position, 'morning' she muttered. Jenny giggled at the sight of her. After Heidi had woken up, and all of the girls had showered and dressed, they started there walk down to breakfast. At breakfast, they got there times tables. They had Defense against the dark Arts first, than Transfiguration and lastly potions. So they set of towards the DADA class!  
  
Chapter 20 Teachers,Classes and Fighting  
  
When they got there, they noticed the teacher was sitting at his desk. The looked into the face, and were very startled to see that the person sitting at the desk was none other than Seamus Finningan, a man that was often over at the house socializing with Harry and Ron. They looked shocked, but Professor Finnigan just smiled at them mischievously. They took there seats.  
  
"What was that all about?" Heidi asked. Katie just looked at Jenny, and then replied.  
  
"Oh, it's just that Seamus, or Professor Finnigan is a good friend of our fathers, we never knew what he did for a living, but now we know" Katie said. Heidi, Julie and Sandy just nodded understandingly. They figured out they had that class with the Slytherins. Anna, and a few of her friends walked over to a table. "Hey Anna" Sandy said, across the classroom with a huge smile on her face. It looked like Sandy was fine with the house placement. Apparently Anna wasn't. "Don't ever talk to me in public, my friends" she said pointing to her 'gang' "say that Gryffindors are horrible and that I shouldn't associate with them, so sorry, but our friendship is sooooo over" Anna said to Sandy, hate in her voice; "the same applies to you 2" Anna added, looking at Katie and Jenny. Sandy ran away crying. Heidi followed her, while Julie looked confused.  
  
"They used to be friends, Anna was the one who introduced Sandy to us"( A/N I know, she didn't but it works better this way, so just please Mandy is not important, so just pretend it was Sandy back there). Katie explained. In Transfiguration they had Professor Padma Patil, who was very good! When they got to potions was the real surprise..there standing at the desk was none other than Draco Malfoy! Jenny shrieked, and Katie gasped. Professor Malfoy just looked at them and snickered. All 5 girls sat down, for the first of many very long potion lessons. That night, Jenny and Katie wrote home.  
  
REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! DID I MENTION REVIEW!!!! 


	9. chaps 21 thru 23 don't worry they're lon...

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or it's surrounding properties, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Any unfamiliar names you see though, chances are I invented that character.  
  
I am SO SORRY, that I have not updated in almost a month. My only excuse is that I started high school and things got hectic. Also, I've been dealing with some family issues that have taken up some time. I'm cool now, but I was stressing over them for a while. So, I have not been a very good fanfic writer, nor a good webmistress. You'll have to find it in your hearts to forgive me. A big thanks to my chapter 8 reviewers.  
  
piper-h-99  
  
I-love-sirius73  
  
AND  
  
Demensha  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!! ENJOY THE STORY!!!  
  
Chapter 21 Too Many Letters  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Katie and Jennys owl Milky arrived, as well as Harrys owl Hedwig and the Weasley families owl Sugerplum. Each owl had a letter in there beak, which the dropped in front of the girls, other than Milky there, was also another letter, that had been dropped by a dark brown owl, who flew off, after dropping the letter. They decided to read the letter from Hedwig first.  
  
Dearest Jenny and Katy Cat,  
  
How's Hogwarts? We got your letter, and don't worry you'll live through potions. Just don't give Draco "Professor" Malfoy another reason to hate you. Your friends sound neat, and if any of them want to come for Christmas, we'd love to meet them. I'm sorry about what happened with Anna, she seemed like such a sweet girl. Life back here is realitevely normal. Minus our energetic Katy Cat and her loyal sidekick 'miss.sensitivitive'. We miss you guys, and so do the kids, so you have to come home for Christmas. Who's your favorite Professor? We love you both very much, and wish that you'd write back and keep in touch always. We're always here for you no matter what! Take care of yourselves, and we'll hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Mom&Dad A.K.A Auntie Hermione & Uncle Harry  
  
They smiled at this letter, they'd have to remember to ask there friends about Christmas later. They decided to read the letter Sugerplum had brought next.  
  
Dear Jenny and Katy Cat,  
  
I'm so sorry you have Draco Malfoy as your potions teacher! Good luck, I suppose as long as you try to stay out of his hair as much as possible, you may survive. We're also sorry to hear about Anna, well, I suppose it was meant to be. You're other friends seem really neat! Do you know that we were considering naming you Heidi! You can tell your friend that, she may find it interesting. Well, all of them are welcome for Christmas if any of them want/need a place to stay. Nobody should be alone for Christmas! What's your favorite part about Hogwarts? Well, write back, we send our love, stay out of trouble! Love,  
  
Ron and Lavendar (AkA Mom and Dad)  
  
The letter from Milky was one from there siblings and cousins.  
  
Dear Jenny and Katie,  
  
How r u? We miss you very much! We miss Katie always dancing around the house in her underwear and one of dads old shirts singing at the top of her lungs. The house is so quiet with out you! You have so much energy, as well as advice for us! Jenny! We miss you! You've always been the person following Katie down the stairs, just so she wouldn't have to be alone, making a fool of herself! You've also been our shoulder to cry on! I hope both of you know how much you mean to us, and we can't wait to see you at Christmas! Don't bring too many friends, we don't want you forgetting about us! We love you both dearly and if you ever need anything, or anyone, don't hesitate to write! Hugs and Kisses! BR Love,  
  
All your loving siblings and cousins! (they all signed it, well everyone above the age of 3)  
  
They smiled after reading that one. There little supporters back at home. What would they do without them? They wrote back to there siblings, saying they'd be sure not to invite too many friends, missed them too, and they sent there love too! As well as saying they loved Hogwarts, and that they were having a great time and were just fine! Then they remembered the un- opened letter on the table, what it said shocked them..  
  
K. Potter and J. Weasley,  
  
DIE!!!!  
  
Lucious Malfoy  
  
The two girls were very frightened and didn't know what to do! They decided to include that they had gotten the letter, in the letter to Harry and Hermione, as well as well as asking what it could mean, and including that they were scared. . They then finished the letter to Ron and Lavendar! After that, Jenny, holding the letter in her hands, decided they should go see the headmistress Professor Mcgonagall, so they went off to the head table to retrieve her..  
  
Chapter 22 Getting Help  
  
Jenny and Katie cleared there throats when the reached the headmistress Mcgonagall. The professor turned around.  
  
"Yes girls, can I help you?" she said. Katie and Jenny looked at eachother with terror in there eyes.  
  
"Umm...could we talk to you alone?" Katie asked. The professor just looked at her for a moment, trying to read her face, she read terror.  
  
"Of course girls, right this way" she said. They followed the professor up to her office, please have a seat. When they got there, the professor asked what it was, that they needed to say. Katie just started sobbing onto Jennys shoulder. Jenny handed Mcgonagall the piece of paper that they had received, though she was crying too. Mcgonagall just looked horror strucken.  
  
"Shh, shh girls, it'll be alright" she said, trying to calm the girls down.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"The owls have returned everyone" Hermione said from the kitchen. She took the one that hedwig had dropped in front of her, and read it. Her face flushed when she read it. 'Oh my' she thought. She went to the fireplace and threw some 'calling' powder into the fire and shouted 'Harry'! Harry's head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"What is it Hun?" Harry asked. Hermione was crying, so Harry said.  
  
"Why are you crying? Should I come home?" Harry asked, very concerned about his family. Hermione nodded her head 'yes'. Harry's head then dissapeared and he apparated into the room, a minute later.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked, taking her into his arms.  
  
"It's the kids" Hermione said.  
  
"What's wrong with who?" Harry asked panicked.  
  
"It's Katie and Jenny, read this" Hermione said, handing him the paper. Harry read it and gasped at the PS part.  
  
"Hun, I have to go to Hogwarts, bye!" Harry said, grabbing his jacket and running out of the door. As he approached the door to Mcgonagalls office he heard.  
  
"Shh, shh, girls it'll be alright", he walked up to the gargoyal and knocked. "Oh, come in Harry" Mcgonagall said. After he got in, he ran over and hugged Katie and Jenny.  
  
"Daddy, do u know what this is all about?" Katie asked.  
  
"No, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out" Harry said. Then he sat down to have a little chat with Katie, Jenny and Mcgonagall..  
  
Chapter 23 Starting The Search For Answers  
  
Harry finished the talk with his girls, and then left. When he got home, he explained to Ron what had happened with the girls. He looked horror struck. "You know Harry we're gonna have to take this into our hands, I don't want anything happening to Jenny or Katie, I love them both too much" Ron said.  
  
"Diddo" Harry said. He then got a great idea. He'd talk to Draco, Draco and him had become civil with eachother throughout the years, and so he'd just ask him. He brought this idea up to Ron who only agreed after Harry told him it would be for the girls, nobody else. Harry went to the fire, and threw some 'calling powder' into the fire, and screamed Draco Malfoy. Dracos face appeared in the fire.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco asked impatiently. Harry explained there situation and Draco stated that he rarely talked to his father anymore. Harry stated that it was a matter of upmost importance to him, and that if Draco could just try to get to his father Harry would REALLY appreciate it.  
  
"Fine, I'll try, but I can't promise you anything, you may want to try something else too" Draco said. Harry smiled in relief, if he knew Draco at all, Draco wouldn't say he was going to do something, and then not at least attempt to do it. Then Draco said something else.  
  
"If I know my father at all, he wouldn't just send the girls a letter and then do nothing else. No, he's up to something, you should watch those girls behavior like a hawk, for what it's worth, I will too. Although if something was wrong, I doubt they'd come to there mean old potions master for consolation, but they might go to there Dad. Just remind them that your there for them , for without anybody else they surely won't get out of this alive" Draco said.  
  
"Okay, thanx Draco" Harry said. Ron was in the background and heard everything.  
  
"Well, at least they'll be coming home for Christmas break in a couple of weeks" Ron said, for he saw that dark look of sadness and concern in his best friends eyes.  
  
"Ya, but I think I'm going to send them a letter anyhow" Harry replied.  
  
"You know, your not in this alone Harry, I'm right next to you and so are Herms and Lav" Ron explained.  
  
"If I know the girls, it's best not to get them too worried" Harry said.  
  
"You're probably right, but you've still got me Harry" Ron said. Harry smiled at his best friend, he was glad for the reminder. Ron had been by his side in almost everything since they were 11, and he had no doubt that he'd be with Harry tell the day one of them died, for that's the kind of friend Ron was, a life friend. Ron put his arm around Harrys shoulder.  
  
"Well mate, I guess we should probably get started on that letter" Ron said. Harry nodded his head in agreement. They started it:  
  
Dearest Jenny and Katy Cat,  
  
We have talked to Draco Malfoy, and have convinced him to at least try to talk to his father about what this letter might mean. But in the meantime, if anything happens, don't hesitate to write to us. Also, we're going to call Seamus (the DADA professor, remember? Bonus points to those who did) and explain the situation so he as well as Professor Mcgonagall can be trusted. You can also feel free to tell your two aunts Katie or Angelina (Katie Weasley/Bell married Fred and Angelina Weasley/Bell married George) but besides them and your closest friends, please don't tell anyone. If this is as serious as it could be, we can't be sure, who can be trusted. DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO ANNA!!!! Not that we had to tell you this, just be careful. We both love you very much, and remember we're here for you. You're not going through this alone, it's our job to love and protect you, we don't back down, when that job gets tough.  
  
Love ALWAYS,  
  
Dad and Uncle Harry/Ron  
  
With that they sent off the message with Hedwig, and went to go explain this to the neccesary people. Little did they know, they'd soon be receiving some news that would make them all a little doubting of what would happen next..  
  
Chapter 23 What's wrong with Caty Kat?!!  
  
It was a warm afternoon in the gryffindor common room. Katie was sitting on the couch talking to Heidi while Julie sat in the corner reading. All of a sudden Katie started clutching her side, and groaning. She rolled onto the floor.  
  
"Katie, Katie, are you alright?!!!" Heidi exclaimed. Julie looked up from her book, to see what was happening. She threw her book down and ran over to Heidi, who was clutched over Katie, trying to get her attention by shaking her lightly and calling her name. She looked as if she was having a seizure. Julie then spoke.  
  
"You stay here with Katie, I'm going to get help" Julie said. Katie had started shaking madly and flinging her head around, Heidi tried to hold her head to keep her from banging her head. Just then Jenny walked in.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" she asked Heidi as she ran to her cousins side.  
  
"I dunno, I'm trying to keep her from hitting her head, please help me" Heidi said.  
  
"Julie went to get help" she added. Jenny took a hold of Katies torso, and tried to support her head, but clearly saw that what Heidi had said was true. It wasn't at all easy. Just then, Julie and Sandy walked in, closely followed by their headmistress Prof. Mcgonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Seamus Finnigan, who when seeing the two distressed girls in the hallway, knew something was wrong and followed them. Just then Katie stopped thrashing violently and just sort of lay there, motionless. Tears were flowing down Jennys face, as she clung to Katie. "Katie, Katy Cat, wake up!" she cried frantickly. Madame Pomphrey ran to her side. She checked Katies pulse.  
  
"She's not dead" Madame Pomphrey said, "let's get her to the hospital wing".  
  
"I'm coming" said Jenny.  
  
"Fine, but only family for now" Madame Pomphrey said. Heidi, Sandy and Julie groaned. Mcgonagall gave them a stern look, and they shut-up really quickly. When they got to the hospital wing, Seamus left to go 'call' Harry and Ron, to tell them about Katie. Within 10 minutes, Harry and Ron had taken floo powder to Hogwarts. They ran into the hospital wing, to see Jenny holding Katie's limp hand, tears rolling down her cheeks. Ron ran over, and embraced his daughter in his arms, and let her cry into his shoulder. Harry ran right up to Madame Pomprey.  
  
"What's happened to my daughter? Will she be okay?" Harry asked very quickly.  
  
"Yes, Mr.Potter, it was obviously a curse that made her do this, I dunno which one though, I think Mcgonagall had some sort of idea..maybe you can talk to her, Katie should be fine by tomorrow" Pomprey said. Harry kissed his daughters hand, said.  
  
"I'll be right back", and went off to see Mcgonagall. For she may have to the answer to what's ailing his daughter, for it may have been the works of Lucious Malfoy...  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! DID I MENTION TO REVIEW!!! 


	10. Chapters 24 to the end have finally come...

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or its surrounding properties; they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I own my computer and my brain.  
  
Here's 24-the end  
  
Chapter 24, The Curse and Going Home  
  
(A/N Due to the timing of this story, I want to fast forward to make it April, my story plan told me I was behind with you, so sorry, just letting you know, all the things still happened in this order, but its just later in the year, all of this took place over a greater amount of time)  
  
When Harry got to Mcgonagalls door, he raped on it very hardly.  
  
"One moment" she said coming to the door "oh Harry, do come in" Minerva said.  
  
"Hello Minerva, I heard you heard you had some info on whats ailing my daughter" Harry said. Mcgonagall shook her head, and beckoned him into her private corners.  
  
"I figured out what curse he used actually, but it is one, that takes many strong forces to break" Minerva said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, sit down, I'll explain the spell to you. There is a counter-curse, but not very many people know about it, in the process it will kill the caster (Lucious Malfoy) but it relays very much on trust. Katie and Jenny would each have to choose 2 adults they'd trust with there life, other then there parents, and the two trusties can't be realated. Then they have to pick 3 kid blood realatives of theres, with whom they'd trust there life. Then choose 2 good friends and 1 enemy whom they can trust" Mcgonagall explained. "Each girl will have to do this, for although the spell was a joint one, it was still cast on 2 different people. After the people are choosen then, and only then can we cast the counter-spell. I'll have a talk with the girls when they get well again".  
  
"No, it's okay, I'll explain to them, when they get home for Easter break, I'm assuming, I can take them, can't I?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh, of course, they can leave a day early, take them home to there loved ones, that's where they need to be" Mcgonagall stated. With that Harry went off to get his girls, for the were going home for the Easter break...  
  
Chapter 25 Coming Home and Tough Decisions  
  
When the girls approached the potters door, with Harry the next day, they had big grins on there faces.  
  
"Oh, Jenny, Katy Cat" Hermione screamed throwing them both into a huge bear hug, and attacking them with kisses. Lavendar ran to the door with Jessica in her arms (big Kudoo points to whoever remembers who Jessica is), and repeated a procedure similar to Hermiones, but this one included a big wet kiss for each of them from Jessica. Katie took her little sister out of Lavendars hands and hugged her, giving her little kisses on the mouth and making her giggle. Soon they were attacked, and hugged by all there siblings and cousins. The girls all gave them additional kisses too, lots of them. In fact Sara wouldn't get off of Jenny or Katie, they had to just kinda pull her off and hand her to her mother since after all she was a mommy's girl. They walked into the living room and discovered a huge cake waiting for them, that said 'welcome home katie and jenny'. They chowed down on the cake and chatted for hours. Then Harry sent the other kids away, saying he needed to talk to the two arrivals alone. Hermione insisted on coming with him, and so did Ron and Lavendar. He let them, since it really wasn't them that he was trying to keep any secrets from.  
  
"Okay, as you know, I've called you two here to talk about something very serious". Harry then went on to explaining what Mcgonagall had explained to him. The girls had a weird expression on there faces. Probably a mix between happiness that they could destroy lucious malfoy and the curse, pressure to choose the people and anxiety to see if it worked. Harry said they'd be performing the curse after the break..so they had to make there decisions. They agreed too, and were dismissed. Several nights later, they sat on the balcony making lists of the qualifying people...  
  
Chapter 26 The Lists  
  
Jenny and Katie sat on the balcony, making lists of qualifying canidates, for the spell. On one side they had Katie, and the other Jenny, the lists looked something like this..(after much canceling, and crossing out, and elimination)  
  
|Jenny |Katie | |Two trusted adult canidates: |Two trusted adult canidates: | |Hermione |Lavendar | |Harry |Ron | |Sirius |Sirius | |Lupin |Lupin | |3 kid blood realatives |3 bloood kid realitives | |candidates: |canidates: | |James |Lucy | |Lily |Kevin | |Caroline |Dana | |Two good friends canidates: |Two good friends canidates: | |Sandy |Sandy | |Julie |Julie | |Heidi |Heidi | |Susan (another Gryffindor girl) |Susan |  
  
They were still very much baffled about the enemy. They couldn't think of an enemy each that they trusted, then it hit them! They could use Draco Malfoy for one of them...and Severus Snape for the other. So eventually it was decided. Jenny would have Harry and Sirius for her trusted adults and Katie would have Ron and Lupin. For the kid blood realitives, they'd take exactly who was on the list, for although the adults couldn't be realated to eachother, the kids could be. For the friends Jenny would have Sandy and Heidi and Katie would have Susan and Julie. They wrote down these results and gave them to Harry. Who in turn owled them to McGonagall, who sent out respective letters to those participents involved. The rest of the spring break passed by with a little anxiety but mostly just fun. When they went back to the school, the got ready to perform the spell.  
  
Chapter 27 The Spell  
  
A few days after Julie and Katie got back to school, they were called into Mcgonagalls chambers to do the spell. Each group of people had been given instructions, and were very determined to do it right. For if it was done right, it would cure Katie and Jenny of this spell as well as well as kill Lucious Malfoy. When they got inside, each participant of the procedure, had to give some blood. So Mcgonagall walked up to everyone with a small knife, and cut them on the hand, letting a few drops of blood drop into a vile. The kids were very squirmy when getting cut, but there fathers convinced them it was the right thing to do, and they did it out of love for Katie and Jenny. After that, everyone spit into the vile, that had the blood in it. Then they pored this mix of blood and spit into a big pot in the center, that already had 2 pints of steaming unicorn blood in it. Now Mcgonagall said a few words while waving her wand, and this was the signal for the adults to start chanting so Ron, Harry, Sirius and Lupin started chanting.. We are the trusted adults of the harmed, we love, charish and strengthen them both physically and emotionally. We would risk our lives to rid them of harm, so Avercadiva, Avercadiva, Avercadiva.  
  
Then the kid blood realitives started there part...  
  
We are the young blood realitives of the efected. Our love for them is pure, and is very unconditional. They are are family, and we want to rid them of harm emensily so Avercadiva, Avercadiva, Avercadiva.(they joined the adults chanting)  
  
Then the good friends started there part.  
  
We are the good friends of those charmed with evil. We are with them by choice, for no blood bonds us. Katie and Jenny aren't our blood realatives but we love them like sisters and do not wish them any harm at all, so Avercadiva, Avercadiva, Avercadiva (and so they joined the chanting)  
  
Next Snape and Malfoy started there part.  
  
We are the enemies of those infected. Although we may not agree on this one thing, I full-heartedly wish them no harm. For they are good, wholesome, pure people so Avercadiva, Avercadiva, Avercadiva (and they joined the chanting)  
  
Everyone chanting now joined hands, and made a circle around Katie and Jenny so there part could be started.  
  
We are the ones that have upon us this evil curse. We love the magical world too much to let it be harmed by evil, we love ourselves too much also, so Avercadiva, Avercadiva, Avercadiva..(they joined the chanting)  
  
Lastly Mcgonagall mutered a few words over the pot of boiling enchanted potion. Out of the potion came the figure of Lucious Malfoy holding a blue glass ball. The ball exploded and then he did. The lights came back on, and Mcgonagall started screeming.  
  
"We did it , we did it!!!!" Mcgonagall screamed with joy. Everyone started hoping up and down.  
  
"You see the ball represented the spell and obviously that trader represented himself, they both exploded, symbolizing that it worked!" she said. There was a huge party at the school that evening and everyone went to bed feeling content...BRBR Chapter 28 Good-byes  
  
*Katies point of view*  
  
The rest of there school year past in a blur, and both of the girls did fine on there exit exams. So, when the last day of schoool came both fof the girls had very mixed feelings. They were happy to be getting home, but were also upset to be leaving hogwarts for it had definitely been an interesting year. Gryffindor had won the house cup, due to there excellent quidditch team. (oh, and sorry quidditch wasn't in this one, kinda un- realistic I know, but it'll be a kinda big part of the next one, so. I thought I'd leave it out).  
  
Though Katie did notice that several parts of the quidditch team were 7th years and so next year several positions would be missing. She'd have to remember to ask her dad or Ron to teach her to play better, for possibly next year she could try out for the team. She was upstairs double checking that she had packed all of her stuff, and when she saw she had, she watched it disapear and magically be transported to the train. On the train ride home I felt a lot of lasts happening. The last time I'd giggle with Julie for a long time, the last time I'd talk to Sandy tell next year. The last time I'd see Heidi's curls bounce upon her shoulder for a while. Then I remembered something.  
  
"Oh yeah, our parents said that if any of you would like to come stay this summer your welcome too. Dad mentioned something about a quidditch world cup. (no, I'm not trying to copy the end of book 3)." I said.  
  
"Oh, that'd be great, I'll ask mom and Jeff" Heidi said.  
  
"I'll be sure to ask my parents, that would be a lot of fun. Why do you call your dad by his first name Heidi?" Julie asked.  
  
"He's not my dad, he's my stepdad, my real dad ran off with some lady when I was 5" she said with anger in her voice. "My step-dad arrived just recently and I'm worried he'll do the same thing, abandon us.even if he doesn't, I'm not calling him dad, my mom respects that" Heidi said, tears rolling down her cheek. Julie who was sitting next to her, put her arm around her, and comforted her. I noticed this, it reminded me of my cousin, always comforting people. I smiled at Jenny.  
  
"Reminds me of us" I said quietly, she nodded. Just then the train pulled to a stop. We all got our trunks, and walked out through the barrier. Harry was waiting for us there.  
  
"Daddy!" I screamed running into his arms. Jenny followed.  
  
"Hello Uncle Harry" she said. Heidi walked up to them, with Julie by her side, and Sandy right behind them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Heidi, this is Julie and Sandy" she said pointing to her friends "we share a dormitory with your daughter and Jenny" Heidi explained.  
  
"Oh, hello Heidi, Julie, Sandy" he said nodding to each of them. He then explained the thing about coming to stay that I had already explained and then with one last hug for both Jenny and me, they walked off to there parents.  
  
"C'mon girls" Harry said, helping them load there trunks into the car. "Let's go home!". With that we got into the car and drove off, back to our home, and we knew that next year held many adventures waiting to happen.  
  
That's all folks!!! I actually have started a sequel but quite frankly I need a reason to continue with it. REVIEW!!!! And let me know if you want a sequel. It's called Harry Potter and the Puzzling Prophesy. I know I sucked about updating this story but I'll be better, I promise..tata for now.  
  
Luv,  
  
Twigs 


End file.
